


Reflections

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse has a lot to think about.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Reflections

Jesse McCree had reached a point where nothing in training surprised him anymore. The three main parts of the daily Blackwatch grind were so routine he could count them off on his fingers.

The first was that no matter what, 6am sharp meant 6am sharp, and latecomers were always punished. He had picked up that one the hard way.

The second was that no matter how good he thought he was, Commander Reyes would never go easy on him. In that department, he could just not catch a break.

The third thing? Well, that might have just been him. Jesse McCree liked to think of himself as an old-fashioned deadeye - he got his eye on the target, and then he hit it, simple as. The problem was those same wandering eyes didn’t want to look at much beyond Commander Reyes mouth-wateringly delicious body.

But that last thing was the one thing he could never let rattle him; Jesse knew how people talked. Waxing lyrical about how fantastic their bosses’ balls looked in sweatpants would definitely give off a weird vibe if he was still trying to get people to take him seriously.

The crush on the boss was embarrassing, but what was worse was that people already joked about it. Not that he’d given anything away, but he had picked up a bit of a reputation as a teacher’s pet, so one thing led to another. The Commander must have heard about it, and Jesse didn’t want to know his thoughts on the matter. Some punkass brat like Jesse daring to have a crush on someone like Commander Reyes?

It was dumb, stupid, and wouldn’t get him any preferential treatment around these parts. If anything, it always felt like Gabriel was harder on him than anyone else, a die-hard as an officer and a teacher to boot. So Jessie had long ago ruled out the idea of ever getting with the Commander in any capacity except professionally.

So he was stuck with his fantasies and dreams, and hell, he would be lying if he said they weren’t satisfactory in themselves. Long had he thought up different scenarios. Him fucking Gabriel. Gabriel fucking him. Having an excursion with a double-ended dildo so they could fuck at the same time. Blow jobs. Hand jobs. Hell, even that one time he thought of Gabriel giving him a foot job.

And it had been _hot_. 

He was like a lit firework around Gabriel, just waiting to go off. At this point, Gabriel just looking at him was enough to give him a semi. It was humiliating. He had never experienced such a raw attraction before, and all he could do between the daydreaming was beat himself up for having a crush on such an unattainable man.

This made training just that much more uncomfortable, but he wasn’t some kid any more. No, he was a man, and he would deal with this like an adult… which he had decided was running to the locker room ahead of everyone else and shutting himself in a stall. Then he would, like an adult, rub one out before the other recruits got back - although he liked to stay in the stall with his pants around his ankles until they’d all left.

He had his dignity after all.

After that, he would sit on a bench, his sweatpants crusty and his brain in the gutter until he could bring himself to face the rest of the day. Knowing that he’d be in another tactical meeting with Reyes before he knew it was both something he anticipated and dreaded. 

Only today was different.

Today, Jesse was not granted his quiet moment of shame. Today he was robbed of that chance to sit and reflect on his life choices as he crept out of the stall and settled onto the bench, only to have Gabriel fucking Reyes stride into the room and sit right down next to him. He looked exactly as he’d looked while Jesse had cracked one out - unchanged from training, his sweatpants and tight t-shirt already enough to make Jesse’s spent cock twitch.

He felt his mouth go dry, his breathing short and heavy as he tried to ignore Gabriel’s scent, but it was so strong. His boss clearly had yet to shower, and it was exquisite. He desperately wanted to lean in and breathe deep.

But he couldn’t be thinking like that, not with Gabriel so close to him.

“Hey boss,” he found himself saying, trying to distract his mind from where he was and who he was with. “What brings you in here? You know these showers are communal, right?” He asked with a wink, unable to suppress his naturally flirty nature. Besides, it was a way to deflect, he told himself, denying the immense pleasure he got from openly flirting with him.

“I’m not here for a shower,” Gabriel said in a low voice, running his hands along his own thighs as he exhaled slowly. “I’m just hiding for a moment. I just need a second for myself.” He paused, looking over at Jesse, a tired expression on his face. “You ever get like that?”

Nodding, Jesse scootched closer, swallowing hard as he turned to look at the mirrored wall the bench was facing. He couldn’t be this close to Gabriel and actually look him in the eye. He wasn’t strong enough, not right now.

But he could see him in the reflection; could see the weary man that Gabriel kept laced up underneath the uniforms and rank. But as quickly as Jesse thought that, he was soon watching Gabriel lean back and raise his hands over his head, and just by watching, he knew he was objectifying him, knew his thoughts about his boss were far from pure. He could shroud them with concern but his gaze, even in a reflection, was more than loaded. 

He almost felt guilty.

Jesse’s eyes were on stilts as he kept staring at Gabriel’s reflection, watching as he flexed his body, shaking off the stiffness and not holding in moans as he loosened up. Was that on purpose? Normally Jesse would already be trying his luck, but with Gabriel, there was no way he was taking any chances. This could all be a game. The rest of the recruits could be hiding just outside the door, waiting to jump out and laugh at how gullible he was.

So he ignored it, kept his gaze on the mirror; his own hands on his knees as he leaned forward slightly, trying to look as casual as he could.

But then Gabriel lowered one his hands, groping his dick through his sweatpants, squeezing his fingers around the bulge that Jesse was trying so hard not to look at. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and was pretty sure his heart was about to stop dead when he watched Gabriel tug his pant’s waistband down, revealing his large, thick cock to Jesse. He pushed the band down further, settling it under his balls and Jesse found himself staring, not daring to breathe as Gabriel wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself, slowly raising his head to look Jesse in the eyes through the reflection.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Gabriel asked, his voice low, the tone enough to send a shiver up his spine.

He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

“No, sir.”

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispered, sliding his free hand down to grope his balls as he stroked his dick, letting out a slow moan as he played with himself for Jesse to watch.

And Jesse did watch. He finally exhaled, but his breathing was shaky, and his eyes were torn between looking at Gabriel’s face or looking at his dick. He had never imagined this situation; didn’t know what to do, or even how to begin to process it.

He froze up as Gabriel leaned towards him, breathing against his ear and Jesse could only watch as he spoke.

“Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled without thinking, swallowing hard as Gabriel’s hand left his balls and found his own, pulling it towards his crotch but Jesse felt himself hesitate, his palms sweaty, his breathing ragged as he tried to understand what was happening.

“C’mon, just touch it,” Gabriel encouraged, his voice enough to make Jesse shudder as Gabriel guided his hand to his cock, easing his fingers around the hardness, a low moan falling from Gabriel’s lips as he moved his hand in slow, uncertain strokes.

He couldn’t believe he was touching Commander Reyes’ dick. He was jerking him off in the locker room, the setting and situation like some bad porno movie that not even he could have bared to imagine, but now it was happening. He was completely unprepared.

He was even more unprepared for the hand sliding up his thigh, Gabriel’s lips still so close to his ear as he spoke again.

“Good boy,” he said again in a low, raspy voice, and Jesse could hear the smile on his lips. “Do you want me to touch yours?” He asked, sliding a hand over Jesse’s erection and groping it, a small moan escaping both their lips as he felt out Jesse’s large cock.

“Fuck yes.”

“Ah, what was that?” He asked, waiting for clarification, his hand so heavy on his dick that he could feel his own cock dripping in his sweatpants.

“I… Yes sir,” he whispered, taking in a deep breath as Gabriel’s hand slipped into his pants and groped his cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft before he started to pump his hand.

It didn’t take long for Jesse to shake his uncertainties. Gabriel’s hand on his dick was enough to prompt him into action, and he quickly started moving his hand on Gabriel’s cock, both keeping a similar rhythm. Jesse couldn’t bring himself to turn his head, and Gabriel seemed happy enough whispering filthy remarks into his ear as they both jerked each other off.

Instead, he simply watched the whole thing; watched as he tugged Gabriel’s dick, his soft balls bouncing in a way that made him want to slide between his legs and take them into his mouth, sucking at them until Gabriel came all over his face.

But this wasn’t one of his fantasies, this was happening, and it was Gabe that was in charge.

“You gonna come for me?” Gabriel asked, his hand still working Jesse’s cock, fluids already dripping out the tip. He was so close already, but Gabriel was unreadable, a smirk playing on his face as he whispered how much he’d like to fuck Jesse, how good his dick felt in his hand.

That was enough for him, and he found himself nodding, throwing his head back, hitting the locker with a thud as Gabriel continued to play with his dick, rubbing the head as he shot his load into Gabriel’s hand, a low moan escaping his lips as he lolled his head to the side to look down at Gabriel’s cock.

It looked so good Jesse felt himself begin to salivate, his mouth suddenly flooded. He knew what kind of man he was; he loved nothing more than getting down on his knees for another man, but that energy was gone, and he felt himself just watching as his hand kept working with what must have been the last strength he had.

“Good boy,” Gabriel said yet again, reaching up with a sticky hand to brush the hair from Jesse’s face but he didn’t give a shit. Gabriel could do whatever the hell he wanted to him if he kept praising him. He tried to find whatever energy he could, his hand moving faster and his breathing coming out in gasps just as loud as Gabriel’s and he desperately tried to please him, he would give anything to make Gabriel feel just as good. “Keep going kid, don’t you dare stop.”

“Is that an order, sir?” Jesse mumbled, his voice weak and Gabriel slipped a hand to his cheek, turning his head so he could lean in and kiss him, ceasing any other witty comments that might have made their way out.

As they were kissing, Jesse felt Gabriel moan into his mouth; felt his hips buck and before he knew it, there was a wetness in his hand and heat in his cheeks as he realised Gabriel was coming as they kissed.

Jesse didn’t want the kiss to ever end, couldn’t help but lose himself in how sloppy and messy it was, both of their dicks hanging out as the kiss only got deeper, their hands both going to each other’s shirts, sticky fingers gripping the fabric, holding it tightly.

Gabriel was the one to break it, but they were both panting softly, a not-quite silence that seemed to last forever at they stared at each other. Jesse had no idea how that had happened, hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up roundabout now, passed out on the floor from jerking off too hard in the stall.

But there he was, and there Gabriel was too. 

“I…” Gabriel started, pursing his lips together for a moment before he looked down at his lap, tugging his waistband back up and Jesse wondered if that had been the first and last time he would ever see his boss’s dick.

“Sir?” Jesse asked when Gabriel didn’t even try to finish the thought.

Gabriel stood up, maybe a little unsteady but he was clearly trying to look like Commander Reyes again, rather than the guy who had just given Jesse a hand job.

“I have some paperwork in my office that needs doing,” he said finally, and Jesse tried not to look crestfallen. He should have known that it wouldn’t lead to anything, that they wouldn’t go back to Gabriel’s room and make love all day and in every position. He should have known that it was just going to be a one-time thing; a moment of weakness for Gabriel that would haunt Jesse until the day he died.

“No worries, boss.,” he said, tucking his cock away before he shrugged and looked down.

He heard Gabriel clear his throat and Jesse sighed as forced himself to look up; he wasn’t expecting to see a smile on Gabriel’s face.

“I mean, I have paperwork… in my office… that you need to help me with,” he said in a more encouraging tone, but it still took another few seconds before it finally clicked in Jesse’s mind.

Paperwork. In his office. _Paperwork_ in _Gabe’s_ office, and Jesse was the paperwork. Or maybe Gabriel was the paperwork. Either way, someone was getting done, and he wasn’t going to second guess himself this time.

Getting up, he moved to stand by Gabriel’s side, as nonchalantly as he could, before they started walking together. They were both still in their workout gear, and could probably do with a good shower, but Jesse was pretty sure that he’d be getting dirtier before he got any cleaner.

**Author's Note:**

> i commissioned cio to draw a piece to go with this fic, and you can find it [here!](https://twitter.com/SI0RANE/status/1294421905399848960) it's beautiful and fits the fic perfectly,


End file.
